


Graduation Gowns and Speeches

by DailyLife



Series: To be light or to be dark grey [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers Age of Ultron (2015)
Genre: Asgard, Asgardian - Freeform, Bad Reputation, Decelerations of love, F/M, Graduation, High School, Loki Does What He Wants, Midgard, Midgradian, Pet Names, Tony is a dick, Valid Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the day of your high school graduation, as Valedictorian you were praised. In the media you were put as a prissy, know it all that "paid" for your grades. But during your speech at Madison Square Garden you prove them wrong.</p><p>( LokiXReader is romantic. BruceXReader is platonic. TonyXReader is father/daughter. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Gowns and Speeches

**Author's Note:**

> Ah okay so if you see any mistakes please point them out and I'll fix them. English is not my first language and the auto correct on my device does not know very many high level English words/grammar. Thanks.
> 
> Also (g/y) stands for Graduation Year just because of how the plot is set up.

Graduation with the Avengers. Something you honestly thought was silly and probably a dream for some people. People other than you.

You had to explain to Thor, again why you graduating high school was such a big deal. Since he had come into the Avengers/Tony Stark world a few years ago, your freshman year, so he did not know what it meant to graduate from a school in Midgard. Having to explain that many kids after school would move out and on to college made you a bit teary eyed, which Thor did not respond well to.

Thor found it appalling that you would probably be gone for years to come he protested "children like you should not leave home until schooling is over" and "no schooling should be done away from home and cost money". He promised to not let you leave the tower before he did.

As of your education, you went to a public high school in New York City. It wasn't the best but you learned what you needed to make it. And on top of the quality of education you got, the amount of people who stopped you daily because you were Tony Starks daughter or because they wanted a picture was unholy. You found snapchats of pictures of you in class that had captions like "calculus with (f/n) stark!", "Stark's daughter wore sweatpants to school" and most of the time "look is ms. Stark, Valedictorian and on her phone during class, wonder how much her dad payed for that spot". At least you had a huge positive social media following.

Things came along with the social media following, that included everywhere you went you always had to comfort a teenage girl from crying when they met you. It was strange, your "fans" (your fathers fans that knew that you were as close as they were going to get to meeting Tony) didn't see you as human as you were but then again you didn't to others as well.

It was crazy, literally having no actual friends other than the avengers, if you could count the gang your father created and is working with your friends but having fans that "adored" you. What if this what Tony felt like before he had JARVIS and the rest of the avengers crew.

Overall you were not Tony Stark smart. You had a bit above average IQ, but you were graduating from high school not college. Being the of the class was your achievement, not Valedictorian Tony's, he did not give you the determination, the sacrifices, the strength to achieve that. This was your doing not Tony's. You hated being in his shadow.

 

Never as smart as Tony. Never as adventurous as Tony. Never as creative as Tony. Never not Tony.

That was what you were to the world, disappointing, stupid and not Tony. What did they want? An exact copy of him?

That was what they had tried for when SHIELD created you, using Tony's DNA, you were just a test that they screwed up almost 20 years ago. You were just a test, and only you, SHIELD and Tony knew it.

But you had to forget that and move on with your life, make something for yourself other than being Tony Stark's daughter. In limelight you didn't have to do anything, never had to get a job, not a doubt in your mind that you had to anything to have unlimited amounts of money at your finger tips.

Yet you didn't want that, you never once wanted after you moved on any of Tony's money. Even if it was "family" money it wasn't yours to take.

 

The day of graduation arrived quicker than anticipated, and Tony had went all out, setting up an huge party for before and after your actual graduation.

The floor he usually had set up for his blow outs was decorated to the max with graduation themed decorations and photos of you through out the years. Tony was of course the star, telling everybody about his accomplishments with you, like teaching you how to drive (Barton actually did that), how to avoid the guys like himself which he laughed about (Natasha did that) and other things. Most of which went to other people, like JARVIS who gave you the birds and the bees talk when you were 9 because you had started your period and Tony was too drunk to care.

You had gotten ready at Tony's request in your gown before he made the announcement all of you were headed out to graduate before "getting the party started". Which was code for he was going to miss your graduation to go to the party and get lucky.

 

It was crazy, being showed off like a prize and having at least a hundred people to talk to before being shuffled out of the tower and over to Madison Square Garden. 

Since you were riding in a Tony Stark™ car you were escorted from a underground entrance to the stadium. The entire place was filled out, your classmates were being seated, but not before you took at least a hundred photo's with people you've known for a few years. To be completely honest you didn't even remember the first letter in most of their names.

 

Nervous as fuck you escaped to the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind you. The black graduation gown was was one of a few gifts from the Avengers, Barton had his wife sew in the initials of all the avengers at the bottom and add detailing around the top. It was beautiful and you adored it but it was too much, especially with everybody wanting to know where it came from and you having to lie. Every single time you were asked.

It was all just too overwhelming and gut wrenching. But you sucked it up and walked over to the sink, splashing water on your face, making the nausea subside, for now.

You looked up to see a certain green pair of eyes look at you, your favorite pair of green eyes actually. Your smile went from zero to a hundred real quick as you quickly wiped your face and hands off before embracing your trickster. 

"Loki" you sighed, wrapping your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist.

His smile was heart stopping "My mortal dove." Loki's newest nickname for you was just as heart wrenchingly good as him being here, in the flesh for you.

Your face flushed, glancing down at the floor before looking at him from the sound of him whispering his nick name for you. "I'm absolutely ecstatic that you came here, I thought you were with Frigga today." 

"Oh, dear Frigga wasn't feeling well so she retired for the day and I knew today was your "special" day so I knew I must come." Loki still spoke softly, finger tips ghosting your back as he moved to bring you closer to him.

"I hope Frigga feels better soon, she's been under so much stress no wonder she feels ill." You managed to say before Loki's lips were on yours. Barely touching before becoming a bit more chaste with each passing moment. 

Both of your tongues were entangled when you heard a knock on the door. Loki pulled back whispering before disappearing into a green light "I will be watching from the stands, I'll get you afterwards." And like that he was gone, so you opened the door and mentally got yourself ready for the best day of your life.

 

Tony had actually stayed because he had to "give a speech" which he made out to be more important than yours. Now servilely pissed off, you sat down in the first row with the rest of your student body as Tony was introduced by your principle. 

"We have a special guest who's daughter made getting good grades look like a walk in the park. Here to speak is Mr. Tony Stark!" Your potbelly principle bellowed, rolling your eyes but you got some playful elbows from the two girls on either side of you. 

The hope became praying that Tony did not have his suit on, you did not want to deal with his shit at your graduation. 

Thankfully he didn't, he still had the same leather jacket and jeans he had on earlier. But on the big screens on either side of him was a picture you did not think had been taken. You cursed JARVIS under your breath as the girls on either side of you, playfully elbowed you again.

The picture was of you and Tony working on Mark IV, you were pointing to something on the inside of the chest. While you, in the photo had on a sports bra and pair of sweat pants at an unflattering angle, Tony of course looked like the million bucks he was. Of course. Both of you in the picture were covered in oil, almost head to toe.

Tony smiled, winking at you, knowing you reaction would be bad and yet started up his speech, talking about the photo first. 

"As many of you know my daughter, (f/n), has the stubbornness of a few hundred donkeys. That's why she was critical to the Mark IV suit creation. (F/n) pointed out several potentially fatal flaws in the suit, putting those math and engineering classes to the test, she not only fixed them herself but allowed for more improvements along the way."

You smiled, you knew it was for publicity. Play the caring and adoring parent so nobody would question why you weren't ever seen together. And it worked. Tony went on to explain crudely why the needed more kids in the engineering field and praised this class for having so many accepted into MIT. 

When he was done, he got a standing ovation, like always and then other speakers came on stage. The picture thankfully went away when Tony exited the stage, after another half hour of people droning on and everyone else people receiving diplomas but you, until it was your turn at the very end. 

"And finally our Valedictorian Ms. (F/N) Stark!" 

The roar of clapping was intense as you made your way up the stairs to the stage, with your heart racing all you could do as you stood at the podium was look for familiar faces. You saw Clint sitting next to Bruce off to your left, talking to Tony as you started your own speech. 

A picture went up on the screens as you started speaking. It was of you half way in the Mark V prototype suit, stupidly smiling along next to Cap who was in his costume and Natasha who was yelling at Tony in his Mark V in the back ground for letting you get in the suit. The crowd went wild at the picture, screaming and pointing to "Captin America" "Black Widow" and "Ironman".

"I would like to start off by saying that contrary to popular belief I am not as smart as my father."

The crowd quieted down real fast at hearing that.

"I am not, I have a lower IQ and I'm graduating high school not college at 17. But the thing is, I gained work ethic from everyone I grew up around expecting me to be just like Tony. I became my own person by making peoples assumptions about me wrong. I worked for myself. And I may have "had it easy" with who I had as a father and where I grew up but I still had struggles. I cried during finals week, I almost ripped my hair out before quiz's or test's. I did all the thing you did. How I got where I am is not because of my status or how wealthy my father may be. I got here because I worked my ass off even when I didn't have to."

You took a deep breath glancing over to Bruce and Tony who stared right back at you, while Clint fiddled with his hearing aid. 

"What I have become is what you can become, you can work with one of the best scientists in the world. Like I have with Dr. Banner here since I was 16. You can learn how to manipulate elements and put them to work for like I did with my father. You, can rule the world. And I've started here with my own work and my own pride, not with money. Do what you want to do regardless of where you come from until you are unable to anymore. You do you and I'll do me. I hope to see you all one day at a conference or a board meeting with other people who worked hard to get where they wanted to be. Fellow students of the graduating class of (g/y) with this I would like to say thank you and now pronounce we are the graduated class of (g/y)."

The entire speech brought you to almost tears, and the entire crowd silent. But after you spoke the last sentence, the place was a mad house as graduation caps where thrown and the chaos of happiness pursued.

 

Tony stop talking to Bruce as you started your speech. Although he couldn't be prouder he wasn't pleased with how you distinguished you from him. He bared through it, smiling as you finished off the speech and pulling Bruce into a side hug as the chaos of now graduated seniors celebrated. His smile didn't fade.

 

You smiled, nodded and started to walk off of the stage but again a certain pair of green eyes caught yours. Loki smiled at you lovingly but disappeared before you could do anything else.

 

You exited the staged, being photographed and yelled at as you made your way over to Tony, Clint and Bruce. The men embraced you all at once, squishing you as you quietly sobbed for a few moments. They let go and you wiped your eyes, letting them know you were going to meet a few "friends" for some pictures before you went back to the tower.

So you left, making a beeline for a private room underneath the stage. When you got there, you locked the door behind you. Turning back around you found Loki, white shirt and leather pants on, your favorite look on him.

He knew that and that sneaky bastard knew you had 10 minutes at most before you had to get back to tower. "I'm proud of you." He said softly, his face soft and full of pride.

You held your head in both hands for a moment before looking at him "I couldn't have done it with out you. I'm sorry I couldn't include you in my speech. I wanted to but-"

"No need to apologize my mortal dove, I understand your love for me and no speech is necessary." Loki interrupted taking a another step closer to you.

You half smiled leaning up against the door for support as you did so. "Loki, don't. I'm sorry I am not more of what you desire."

Anyone in a ten food radius could feel the wave of anger that flooded from him and in seconds his had you pinned against the door, his hand wrapped around your throat. "Do not dare speak a word of that pure shit again." His voice shook your very core. "Do you understand me?"

If not for his hand around your throat you would have only nodded but this forced you to squeak out a agreeing "yes". 

Loki's grip loosened but he did not let you go "You are everything I desire and more. Do not underestimate yourself love." His smirk was all you need to know his intentions for the remaining minutes you had.


End file.
